Vehicles may have multiple displays, for example, a display in a dashboard to provide navigation and entertainment options to passengers in a front seat and one or more screens in a back seat to entertain passengers in a rear portion of the vehicle. Passengers may wish to stream media or other applications from a mobile phone or other electronic device to one or more of the displays.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for effectively streaming media or other applications from a mobile phone or other electronic device to one or more of the displays. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.